Al sur del mar al norte de la lluvia
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Taiora, Yamakari, KoushiroXSatoe] Si vas al sur encontraras incertidumbre, al norte algo que siempre has tenido, y en el centro, lo que siempre estará lejos de ti [Fic para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8; para Ficker D.A.T].


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que te guste, _Ficker D.A.T_ :3

* * *

**Al sur del mar al norte de la lluvia**

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre aquella caja de leche vacía. Sus miradas se atropellaban, gotas de sudor bajaban por sus nucas y descendían hasta el suelo de concreto. Una ráfaga de viento revolvió sus cabelleras, nadie se movía, todos tragaban saliva con dificultad. Alguien se levantó, confiado, ante la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes.

Metió la mano, lentamente, y sacó un pequeño papel, sonrió con malicia.

Todo había comenzado horas atrás, cuando los pájaros revoloteaban sobre los árboles y los niños jugaban con el agua de las fuentes. Doce chicos se reunían en un parque cerca de la Torre de Tokio. Era primero de agosto.

Fueron llegando, uno a uno, con vestidos cortos o shorts que dejaban a la vista largas y contorneadas piernas, o, en algunos casos, piernas tupidas de vellos gruesos que provocaron que una castaña entornara los ojos. Largos sombreros de verano cubrían cabezas, y dos pares de anteojos hacían sudar a los presentes con tan solo ver a los pobres mártires que los portaban.

—¡El calor hace que mi cabello se esponje! —gritó un chico sentado detrás de un árbol.

—Taichi, no comiences a…

Se detuvo al mirar de reojo a su amigo, sus labios, inmediatamente, se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa que relucía sus dientes blancos y brillantes. Sonrisa que podría dejar ciego a cualquiera. En especial con aquellos rayos violentos del sol. Comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de los demás.

Algunos tardaron en relacionar el rostro de aquel chico con la enorme afro, con el de su amigo, hermano o ídolo, según fuera el caso.

Taichi Yagami tenía razón, su cabello se esponjaba con el sol cuando estaba húmedo ¡Y vaya que lo hacía! Parecía que sobre su cabeza un pájaro había construido un nido de tres pisos con todo y recamaras extras. Sus orejas ni siquiera se podían ver, al igual que sus ojos. Tan solo una extraña mueca se veía al final de aquella maraña de pelos castaños y chamuscados por el sol.

Todos reían a viva voz, claro que algunos eran más educados y tenían la decencia de cubrirse la boca o girar su rostro para que no los viera, de todos modos, nadie sabía si detrás de esa enredadera él podía ver algo. Pero no se querían arriesgar.

—La próxima vez vamos a otro lugar —resopló _afro_-Taichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Yamato, con una enorme sonrisa ladina, burlona.

—No lo sé… ¡Pero vamos ahora mismo! —sentenció.

—He escuchado que la ciudad de Kobe tiene un clima húmedo.

Dijo una voz lejana, sin prestar mucha atención a la plática de sus amigos. Lo único que le hacía reconocible era el tono robótico que últimamente había adquirido, según las fuentes más confiables —Miyako Inoue—, a causa del tiempo que pasaba frente a su computadora. Todos comenzaban a creerlo desde que lo vieron serpentear las caderas tan rígidamente que incluso les provocaba dolor.

—El año pasado me mandaron a un hospital cerca de Kobe y…

—¡Yo quiero conocer a un _Tengu_٭! —gritó un chico de cabello castaño, interrumpiendo a otro de cabello negro azulado.

—¡Mi cabello se esponja más!

—Entonces vámonos, tonto.

—Sora, tu vestido es hermoso, divino, ¿en dónde lo compraste?

—Bien, esta decidido, esto es una apuesta —Daisuke de nuevo—. Quien encuentre primero a un _Tengu_ será el ganador.

—Ah, ¿ganador de qué?

—Pero que preguntas haces, Takeru, un ganador es un ganador. —Takeru, mostrando su afabilidad, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Iremos en parejas, a diferentes partes del país.

Nadie hizo caso a las palabras del chico, a excepción de alguien. Si hubiese sabido las intenciones detrás de aquella propuesta, jamás se hubiera atrevido a secundar a quien alguna vez lo relevo como líder. Daisuke solo quería estar cerca de la pequeña Yagami.

—Entonces, dado que Taichi-senpai está de acuerdo es hora de elegir a nuestras parejas, yo iré con…

—Deberíamos hacerlo por sorteo para que sea justo. —Esa voz robótica volvió a resonar—. Takeru, seguro traes una libreta, préstame una hoja para que anotemos nuestros nombres.

La hoja blanca se fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que regreso de nuevo a Koushiro y este comenzó a cortar en tiras el papel. Se detuvo en medio de la acción.

—Necesitamos una caja —exclamó el pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente buscaron a su alrededor, pero no vieron nada que les fuera útil. Fue entonces cuando Mimi observó a Jyou bebiendo leche, una caja de leche fría.

Jyou bebía una caja de leche diaria por su alto contenido energético, decía él. La verdad era que, desde la última visita de Gomamon, este le había obligado a hacerlo cuando le menciono su preocupación por su cuerpo lánguido y debilucho.

Mimi lo obligó a beber rápido, todo en un sorbo y sin respirar. Además le hizo limpiar la cajita perfectamente por dentro con unas hojas que ella había cortado de un árbol cercano.

Tan pronto estuvo seca la ex-caja de leche, Koushiro se acercó para vaciar los papelitos con una lentitud que le quebró los nervios al chico de la afro, ignorando por completo la mirada de complicidad de pelirrojo a pelirroja.

Y así fue como llegaron a esa situación.

Por una razón desconocida todos se encontraban nerviosos, como si el nombre que eligieran al azar fuese a cambiar su destino.

Ya que las chicas eran menos y los remilgosos hombres de su grupo no querían que a ellas les tocara en parejas, decidieron que los hombres serían los primeros en echar a andar su suerte.

El primero en levantarse fue Taichi, demostrando en todo su esplendor el brillo de su emblema. Sin embargo, no sabía que sus amigos habían conspirado en secreto, pues todos sabían de antemano que si Taichi y Yamato iban juntos, ganarían sin dejarles siquiera llegar a la meta. Por ello, no escribieron los nombres ni de Taichi ni de Yamato. Juego sucio tal vez, pero estas personas no eran tontas.

La saliva que fluía dentro de su boca incrementaba velozmente hasta que la tragó toda en un movimiento seco y torturante.

Paso la mano por su cabellera como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba inseguro, pero esta vez no logro sentir ante aquel tacto su melena larga y presumiblemente sedosa, no, solo era como un montón de yerba seca y rasposa.

Más decidido que nunca metió la mano en la cajita de cartón.

Primero tocó un papel suave, muy suave, el cual le recordó a Mimi, lo devolvió con la delicadeza que una princesa merecía. Después toco otro papel que se dobló al contacto, supo de inmediato que aquel contenía el nombre de Hikari, retiró los dedos al instante. Por último, sintió entre sus yemas un roce difícil de describir; ese, sin duda, tenía el nombre de Sora.

Viró hacia sus amigos, sonriendo ampliamente.

En ese momento, absolutamente nadie se percató de la anciana que se robaba las monedas de la fuente, o del niño que en un arrebato de héroe intento detenerla y obtuvo un baño gratis. A nadie le importaba eso.

—¿Quién… Con quién iras, hermano?

—¡Sora! —respondió en voz alta mientras corría al lado de la afortunada quien le sonreía gentilmente.

Fue el turno de Yamato, y cabe decir que no se demoró tanto como Yagami. Al pasar cerca de Hikari le mostró el papelito, ella asintió con una taciturna sonrisa.

A decir verdad, Yamato también percibió aquella fragilidad en la hoja que tomo, sin embargo, no le dio importancia, o mejor dicho, pretendió ignorar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Los demás siguieron pasando sin demora, Koushiro sudó frío al encontrarse con el nombre de Mimi, pues por su mente pasaron un montón de lugares a los cuales podrían viajar, y ninguno era Japón. Daisuke bufó al ver el nombre de Takeru en su papel, y Miyako chilló cuando Ken se acercó a ella, tímidamente, diciéndole que irían juntos. Por otra parte, Jyou se enalteció cuando supo que su acompañante sería el menor del grupo, Iori.

—De acuerdo, entonces debemos partir ya que todos sabemos con quien iremos.

A Taichi le urgía llegar a un sitio donde su cabello no luciera como un arbusto.

—Acabo de recordar que yo debo volver a casa, lo siento.

—Yo igual.

—Igual yo.

—Y yo.

Eso último era mentira, Daisuke seguía molesto.

—Vamos chicos, esto será divertido.

—Lo sabemos, Taichi, pero por ahora todos tenemos otras tareas, lo mejor será dejar esto para mañana.

—Pero… Bien, nos vemos mañana con nuestras respectivas parejas —bufó Yagami.

—¿Y cómo sabremos quién encontró primero al _Tengu_? —preguntó Hikari.

Yamato sonrió por segunda vez con burla al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

—Koushiro, ¿podrías?

El aludido, después de un segundo, asintió. Estaba más que claro que nada que él actuaría como la base central recibiendo información.

٭٭٭

Las aves cantaban con tanto denuedo que incluso te incitaban a cantar con ellas. Un avecilla en especial, de color verde, con un pico largo y ojos inquietos, cantaba mucho más alto que todas las demás. El lugar en el que estaba parada le gustaba, le encantaba, lo amaba tanto que ya llevaba una hora allí, en la cabeza de Taichi.

—Cuánto tardara Yamato, este pájaro ya quiere hacer su nido en mi cabeza.

—No desesperes. Además el ave no tiene la culpa, tu cabello sigue tan esponjado como ayer.

Sora hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una risotada, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Ah!, hermano, mira, ahí viene Yamato.

—Llegas tarde, _rubio_ —dijo Taichi cruzándose de brazos.

—Tuve que ir por Takeru y Daisuke porque se perdieron apenas y salieron de Odaiba.

—No uses a tu hermano como excusa.

—Cállate, y deja de hacer esas muecas extrañas con la boca, no tengo idea de lo que hacen tus ojos.

—Chicos, debemos irnos.

Ellos habían decidido viajar juntos, por lo menos hasta la estación de tren, pues de ahí tomarían rumbos distintos.

Durante el camino los tres mayores se la pasaron conversando de cualquier cosa que se les atravesaba por la cabeza, o de cualquier cosa que molestara a afro-Taichi. Hikari permanecía un poco alejada del barullo, atenta a las frases irracionales de aquellos. Yamato se percató de la lejanía que marcaba ella, frunció el ceño sin saber por qué, y despacio, sin que el hermano de Hikari notara algún movimiento de alarma, se posó a su lado, preparándose tal vez para el largo viaje al que ambos se embargarían, juntos por primera vez.

Pronto, la estación ya estaba frente a ellos.

—Aquí nos separamos, cuida de mi hermana _lobito._

—Descuida, lo haré.

Esas palabras, en lugar de tranquilizar a Taichi, le detuvieron el corazón, sus pelos se erizaron —más— y sus dientes chocaron entre sí, provocando un sonido similar al de las llantas de un carro al detenerse de golpe. Pero eso no era todo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando Hikari, su pequeña Hikari, le dijo adiós alegremente, agitando la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mochila rosada que no usaba desde que había salido de la escuela secundaria. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz si no iba a ir con él? ¿Por qué sus pestañas parecían revolotear delicadamente como una mariposa en pleno vuelo? Eso, de ninguna forma estaba bien.

Sora escuchó el irritante sonido proveniente de los dientes de su amigo, y al observar a Hikari y a Yamato, comprendió todo; Taichi estaba celoso, preocupado, nervioso por la salud emocional de su hermanita. Pero, lo que de verdad sorprendió a la pelirroja fue el hecho de que Yagami se percatara de todas esas pequeñas señales que quizás jamás habría notado. «Debe ser por esa afro», pensó, «De alguna forma actúa como una antena sensorial que le permite percibir los sentimientos de los demás, por más leves que estos sean… O algo así diría Koushiro».

—¡Taichi! —gritó la chica —. Deja de lagrimear que a Hikari ya se le canso la mano, ¡el metro se va!

—Pero, Hikari, ¡Hikari! Sora, el sorteo fue un truco sucio.

—N-No hicimos trampa —alegó ella antes de tiempo, colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

—¿Qué? No, yo hice trampa, yo sabía que nombre tenía cada papel, toque el de Hikari pero no lo tome porque… —Se detuvo—: Eso no importa, el caso es que no tome el de mi hermana y ahora podría convertirse en una _groupie_ por mi culpa, o peor.

«¿Qué sabia en donde estaban nuestros nombres? Debe ser por esa afro, seguro». —Ya no puedes hacer nada, confía en Yamato. Ahora vámonos que los estas retrasando.

Sora, sin darse cuenta, también tenía un don especial. Taichi siempre caminaba a su lado, en cualquier lugar, fuese en la escuela cuando la veía pasar frente a su salón, o en el Digimundo, cuando veía de reojo a esa niña de gorro azul. Él siempre iba a su ritmo, delante de todos como buen líder, pero cuando de ella se trataba, inconscientemente acompasaba sus pasos a los de Sora. Caminar a su lado era algo que a Taichi, aun ahora, se le antojaba un honor extraordinario.

—Por fin se han ido.

—Sí. Nosotros también deberíamos irnos o nunca encontraremos al _Tengu._ —Hikari le sonrío.

Una idea pasajera cruzó por la cabeza de Yamato. El azul de sus ojos se vio turbado tenuemente por la sonrisa que se extendía libre ante su mirada.

—Em, si no nos vamos ya —carraspeó— Taichi me matara por llevarte tarde a casa.

Dos metros salieron disparados en dirección opuesta, uno al sur y otro al norte, ¿cuál llegaría primero?

٭٭٭

_Toc, toc_… Silencio. _Toc, toc_, se escuchó de nuevo.

Koushiro Izumi se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace una hora. No podía creer que Mimi lo mantuviera esperando cuando le dejo muy en claro que pasaría por ella a las ocho de la mañana. ¡Incluso le mandó un correo! ¿Quién no revisa su correo?

La residencia Tachikawa tenía un aura espectral que contradecía en todo sentido a los residentes de la casa. De pronto, Koushiro creyó oír pequeños murmullos del otro lado, pasos lejanos se hicieron cercanos y la puerta rechinó al abrirse.

—¡Mira Satoe, es el _little friend_ de Mimi! ¿Es verdad que mi hija siempre te gana en el ajedrez? —El señor Tachikawa se regodeó codeando a Koushiro insistentemente.

—¡Querido, se te hará tarde en el trabajo! —intervino la señora Tachikawa.

—¡Nos vemos en la noche, querida Satoe!

Se dieron un beso apresurado, el chico pretendió ignorar lo que acababa de ver.

—¡No olvides recoger el pastel de cebolla que te encargue!

Por alguna razón, Koushiro formulaba todos los diálogos del matrimonio Tachikawa con grandes y exuberantes signos de exclamación. Lo mismo le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Taichi, o Daisuke.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú debes venir por Mimi, pasa, pasa, está en su recamara!

—G-Gracias —respondió inseguro.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se desorbitaron. Todo en esa casa era brillante, de colores inusuales, ventanas grandes y con mucha luz, flores por doquier y un montón de utensilios que no sabía para que servían, pero que seguramente había comprado la señora Tachikawa porque se veían bonitos.

Caminó hasta la puertecita con el nombre de su amiga, tocó una vez, esperando de antemano pasar por algo como lo de la mañana.

—¿Quién?

—Mimi, soy yo, ¿olvidaste el viaje?

—_Ah_, no, _no_, claro _que_ no, _pero_ no _puedo_ ir, _Kou_. Estoy _enferma_.

¡Mentira! Ella no estaba enferma, tenía más salud en un ojo que un muerto. Pero no le podía decir a Koushiro que no se quería perder el desfile de moda transmitido desde Francia. Así que fingió tener un poco de gripe, y la única forma de convencer a un cerebrito como el que estaba detrás de su puerta, era hablar fuerte y bajo a la vez, intercalando las palabras; una la pronunciaba muy alto, y la otra muy bajo, ¡brillante!

—Entonces le diré a tu mamá.

—¡No! _Estoy_ bien. _Estoy_ segura _de_ que _en_ un _rato_ estaré _mejor_, ¿por qué _no_ me _esperas_ en _la_ sala?

—Bien, si necesitas algo grita «floccinaucinihilipilification».

—De _acuerdo_.

Regresó a la sala de colores rutilantes, listo para revisar unos programas nuevos que apenas ayer había instalado en su computadora.

—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Dio un respingo, esa vocecilla salió de la nada.

—Ah, es usted señora Tachikawa, ¿no desayuno ya?

—Aun no —hizo un puchero—. Y no me digas «señora», llámame Satoe, te conozco desde hace mucho y me sigues llamando así.

Los signos de exclamación, grandes y exultantes, desaparecieron mágicamente.

٭٭٭

—¡¿Es este lugar?!

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Estamos lejos todavía.

—Yamato, ¿a dónde iremos?

—A Kitakami.

—Me gustaría ir a Hanamaki.

—Creo que estamos cerca, podríamos ir si quieres.

Hikari empezó a correr a la pequeña estación de autobuses como respuesta.

Para ser una ciudad con población escasa, la gente se arremolinaba por todas partes. La castaña iba de un lugar a otro al chocar contra todos. Un hombre le piso un pie, una mujer casi le saca un ojo con su sombrilla, y un niño derramó sobre ella todo el jugo que llevaba en sus manos. Y todo ocurrió en los cinco minutos que tardó Yamato comprando los boletos para ir a Hanamaki.

—Hika-aaa… ¿Estas bien?

—No fue nada, un simple accidente.

El cabello castaño de Hikari tenía un color naranja. «La maldición de la afro», se dijo Yamato.

—Mejor vamos a un lugar para que te cambies.

—Pero deseo ir a Hanamaki. No importa cómo me vea, quiero ver a las aves sobrevolando el agua, quiero escuchar los sonidos del mar lejano. Por favor. —Bajó la mirada, aferrando sus delgados dedos al vestido blanco que danzaba junto a ella a cada paso.

—Hanamaki entonces, pero no te alejes. Si te pierdo Taichi me asfixiara con su cabello mientras este dormido.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No me alejaré.

Avanzaron entre la multitud. Ishida, con el brazo extendido por detrás de Hikari y sin tocarla, la protegía de cualquier posible golpe, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero no sirvió de mucho pues la chica podía llegar a ser tan escurridiza como un pequeño pétalo. En menos de un segundo fue absorbida por la gente.

Una gota gorda y fría rodó por la nuca de Yamato, ¿cómo le contaría a su amigo que su adorada hermana había sido aplastada por la muchedumbre?

Sin pensárselo dos veces apresuró el paso, esquivando, aquí y allá, hombros espaldas y pies. El miedo aceleraba su corazón a un ritmo desconocido, hasta que un sollozo lo desconcentró. Sin embargo le tranquilizo que no perteneciera a quien él buscaba. Ese llanto era de un niño.

—No llores, es solo un raspón, ¿ves?

Ahí estaba ella, de cuclillas frente al niño. Notó que la cámara colgada a su cuello no la tría antes.

—¿En dónde te habías metido, Hikari?

Yamato la tomó del brazo con mucha menos fuerza de la que se vio a simple vista.

—Lo siento, fue culpa de ese árbol. —Señaló una ventana, sin inmutarse siquiera—. No me podía ir sin fotografiarlo.

—Pudiste haber esperado a que regresáramos.

—Tienes razón, pero no sería lo mismo. Quizá de regreso seremos diferentes, un viaje siempre te cambia. Y no vería aquel bello árbol con estos mismos ojos, ¿entiendes?

—Toma mi mano —suspiró cansado.

—¿Yo?

—Hazlo rápido, no quiero que te vuelvas a perder de vista.

Sus manos a penas y se entrelazaron. Una unión un tanto, deforme, y aun así tan natural como las ramas de los arboles al torcerse.

Subieron al autobús, los asientos estaban ocupados a excepción de uno. En un movimiento hábil Yamato guío a Hikari hasta el asiento, pero ella negó con la cabeza grácilmente, quedándose de pie junto a él, y con sus manos ligeramente rozándose.

٭٭٭

—¿Estamos perdidos?

—¡Nunca! Esto es como un mini tour por todo Japón solo para ti, Sora.

—Ta-i-chi, dime la verdad.

—¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Moriremos en medio del bosque! ¡Dejaré sola a Hikari y nunca conoceré a mis hijos!

—Esto es culpa de ese cabello tuyo que no te deja ver. Hay que seguir adelante, tal vez encontremos ayuda.

El límpido cielo de agosto formaba nubarrones de diversas formas. Para Sora todas se parecían a esa afro del castaño que comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Si Greymon estuviera conmigo quemaríamos todo el bosque y saldríamos rápido de aquí.

—Sí.

—O si tú tuvieras a Birdramon volaríamos alto para irnos, o quemarían también el bosque para encontrar una salida.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estas molesta?

—No —apartó la vista.

—Oye, de verdad lo siento. —La detuvo en un abrazo—. Arruinó todo cuando pienso mucho las cosas. Es que la mente se me estropeó mientras viajábamos en metro, quería llevarte a un lugar especial donde no hubieras estado nunca. Lo medite tanto que la estación donde debíamos bajar la pase de largo y por eso te hice bajar en otra que yo desconocía.

El tono oscilante que empleo Taichi conmovió a Sora. De nuevo se vio amando esa afro que lo transformaba en alguien más abierto con sus sentimientos.

—Tonto.

Cuando se disponían a seguir caminando Taichi soltó un grito.

—¡Un robot! Sora, detrás de ti.

—¿Qué dices?

A unos cincuenta metros a sus espaldas, una especie de robot, alto y oxidado, se asomaba por sobre los árboles. Sora lo reconoció al instante, el personaje de una de sus películas favoritas, _El castillo en el cielo_. Ya no estaban perdidos, ella sabía perfectamente en donde estaban, la ciudad de Mitaka, en el Museo de los Studios Ghibli, para ser exactos.

—¡Diablos! Debí traer a Agumon. —Dijo, posicionándose delante de la pelirroja.

—Tranquilo, es una estatua.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es, y allí podemos comer algo.

Corrieron al que parecía el lugar prometido, rodearon la pared que se alzaba tupida de plantas. Al entrar, un olor a comida, combinado con uno similar al de las bibliotecas, los atacó. Se sintieron a desmayar pues desde hace horas que no comían. A Taichi poco le importo, de inmediato sus pies avanzaron devorando todo lo que veía, y no habló de comida. Los objetos del Museo le hicieron recordar las tardes de su niñez en las que se sentaba junto a Hikari y sus padres para ver el televisor. Era un sitio lleno de nostalgia, la fusión perfecta entre lo mágico y lo real.

Primero recorrieron hasta la esquina más recóndita con la que se toparon, probaron todos los platillos que veían pasar en manos de otros, y treparon en todo árbol que los atraía cuando no divisaban a un guardia cerca.

Pronto el cielo despejado se llenó de manchas grises que soltaron gotas de agua. El cabello de Taichi ahora se veía lacio, pero ignorando el detalle, corrieron a refugiarse.

Entraron en un cuarto donde un gato-autobús llenaba toda la estancia. Por dentro era acolchonado, perfecto para descansar. El primero en caer rendido fue Yagami, con la mirada invitó Sora a hacer lo mismo.

—Oye, tu cabello, ya no está esponjado.

—Que bien, se lo tengo que contar a Koushiro. —Frunció el ceño—. No hay señal.

—Debe ser por la lluvia.

Las calles se fueron inundando de charcos. La suave brisa arrulló a esas dos personas, haciéndolas caer en un sueño profundo. No se dieron cuenta del momento en que el Museo había cerrado sus puertas, dejándolos encerrados.

٭٭٭

—¿Qué haces? —Satoe miraba curiosa la computadora de Koushiro.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Escribes muy rápido. Mimi siempre se desespera y golpea el teclado.

Nada.

—¿Sabes? Eres un maleducado.

Koushiro no pudo evitar recordar a Mimi y su inagotable insistencia para llamar su atención.

—¿Ah? Lo siento se… S-Satoe. Por cierto, el agua de _wasabi_ que preparó estuvo deliciosa, ¿me podría servir más? —Pidió en un intento desesperado por contentarla.

Ella acepto gustosa.

—Aqui tienes.

La habitación se sumió en un lento caminar.

—Gracias por desayunar conmigo, me sentí muy feliz. —Una punzada al corazón—. Recientemente Keisuke tiene que salir temprano y apenas llega a tiempo para cenar, me gusta comer con él, no me siento sola.

Koushiro arrugó la frente al escuchar la historia. No podía creer que el señor Tachikawa abandonara a Satoe.

—Aunque con su asenso gana más dinero —siguió— y puedo comprar muchas cosas para que la casa no se sienta solitaria, es divertido. —Su sonrisa de niña volvió.

—Satoe.

—Dime.

Dos cuencas enormes y doradas se clavaron en sus ojos. Era un color conocido para él, y sin embargo todo su cuerpo se petrifico al ver en ellos su propio reflejo más claro que en cualquier agua. Travesura y amor se mezclaban terroríficamente en su sonrisa.

—¡Floccinaucinihilipilification!

El ambiente se derrumbó con el gritó de Mimi. A Koushiro casi se le cae su amado aparato por ir a auxiliarla.

Mimi no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pronunciar, y es que no pudo reprimir el grito cuando vio salir a una modelo sin maquillaje, ¿cómo era posible?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estaba tomando una siesta y me caí. Lo siento.

Regresó resoplando por lo bajo, aunque agradecido, la castaña había impedido, sin saberlo, un posible _accidente_ entre su madre y él. Un accidente no correspondido, cabe decir.

—Koushiro, la comida esta lista. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

De nuevo esa pregunta y la misma respuesta. Esa niña, o mujer, ya no sabía cómo catalogarla, lo tenía cautivado, a tal punto que lo hacía ignorar a su propia laptop.

٭٭٭

¿El cielo es el mar o el mar es el cielo?

En un mundo en donde todo está al revés no sería sorpresivo que un día alguien llegue diciendo que el verdadero cielo es el mar. Hikari lo pensaba seriamente. Con las piernas temblándole de la emoción le tomó una foto a Yamato junto a las inmensas aguas saladas.

—Tú siempre le tomas fotos a todos, pero nunca sales en ellas. Es tu turno —dijo arrebatándole suavemente la cámara de sus manos.

—Espera —exclamó con un tono casi de súplica—. Quiero meterme al mar.

Sumergió sus pies, el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Viró hacía Yamato y le sonrió.

—Me gusta congelar el tiempo inmortalizando los momentos que paso junto a ustedes. Yo no me puedo detener sino ¿Quién les tomaría las fotos?

Yamato no había visto nunca sonrisa tan inmutable como esa. Desde que la había conocido de niña recordaba la misma sonrisa en su rostro risueño y afable. Ella era Hikari, la idea se asentó firmemente muy dentro de sus pensamientos, fue como una piedra que le cayó de golpe, era la primera vez que caía en la cuenta de quién y cómo era Hikari Yagami.

Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y apuntó a la chica, se detuvo, parecía más divertido meter los pies en el agua. Se dio cuenta de que la risa de Hikari a veces era como los murmullos del mar, relajante.

—Ya tenemos que regresar.

—Lo sé.

El pequeño cuerpo de Hikari se estremeció cuando confundió el azul del agua con los ojos de Yamato. Veía claramente como su mirada titubeaba como las olas y flotaba como la espuma de la orilla. Los viajes cambian, cuánta razón tenía.

Antes de irse le birló el celular a Yamato, escribiendo un mensaje.

Se quedaron observando al sol que se ocultaba allá a lo lejos, al tiempo en que incertidumbre se sembraba en sus corazones. No sabían que ocurriría al llegar a casa, ¿el sol saldría de nuevo para ellos? La respuesta se encontraba al sur de sus corazones.

٭٭٭

Tres horas pasaron hasta que Taichi se despertó. Lo primero que vio fueron las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban en la ventana. Se sorprendió al escuchar la respiración de Sora. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, y le habría gustado contemplarla más tiempo, de no ser porque no escuchaba ningún ruido afuera, más que el canto suave de la brisa y su repiqueteo contra la ventana.

—Sora —susurró—. Sora… So-ra.

Despacio, sus parpados se fueron abriendo, el brillo de sus ojos, ese que tanto le gustaba a Taichi, los fue llenando hasta infectarlos completamente. Era como un virus que se expandía sin control.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó cubriendo su rostro.

—Soy yo.

—¿Taichi? Disculpa, creo que me acostumbre a verte con el afro, olvide como te veías con tu cabello normal.

—Qué graciosa. ¿Sabes? No me creas pero, creo que nos encerraron en el Museo.

—Fue por dormir, ¿no? —Asintió—. Eso quiere decir, ¿que debemos esperar hasta mañana?

—Siií.

—Genial.

—No es tan malo, tenemos una cómoda cama en forma de gato para dormir. —Recibió un golpecito en el hombro—. Y estas conmigo, no puedo pedir más.

Sora afirmó su idea del afro de Taichi, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la melena esponjada se había esfumado, y con ella los poderes sensoriales. Él podía ser dulce cuando se lo proponía, o lo era solo con ella, la idea le hizo saltar de su lugar.

—Tienes razón, no es tan malo, estoy aquí. —Río a carcajadas.

Taichi sacó el celular de su mochila, la señal volvió, la lluvia se detenía. Apunto a la ventana y, «click».

Sora se recargo en su hombro con cautela, Taichi apoyo su cabeza en la de ella. Les quedaba esperar a que llegaran por ellos.

En realidad el Museo no había cerrado, simplemente los visitantes habían sido llevados a un lugar poco más alejado en espera de que llegara la policía. Resulta que los niños se asustaron al encontrar a un par de _vagabundos_ en su juego favorito.

٭٭٭

Mimi ya nunca salió de su habitación, no contaba con que toda la mañana y toda la tarde el canal transmitiría un maratón de desfiles de moda. Por un momento se apeno por hacer esperar al pelirrojo, pero se le paso de inmediato cuando los comerciales terminaron.

—Hace frío —dijo con voz aniñada que, a pesar de su edad, seguía combinando con ella.

—Toma. —Le extendió su chaqueta.

—Gracias.

«Mil sonrisas en una sola», ella era capaz de hacer mil sonrisas en una sola, o eso pensó él. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Fingió mover los dedos sobre el teclado, aunque la seguía viendo a ella de reojo.

El celular de Koushiro vibró; cinco mensajes estaban listos para leerse.

»¡Tengu! Decía el primero junto a una imagen apuntando a la nada.

»Miyako y Ken reportándose ¡Bingo!, el siguiente era una grabación.

»Vamos de regreso, a Jyou-senpai le cayó mal la comida de esta ciudad.

»Mi cabello volvió a la normalidad, la lluvia me ayudo, el cielo pronto se despejara. A Koushiro le extraño que el mensaje había sido mandado hace tres horas.

»El mar ha comenzado a calmarse, está más azul que nunca. Sus olas estuvieron a punto de tragarme.

Al chico le llamo la atención las últimas dos imágenes y mensajes. En una, gordas y transparentes gotas se aferraban a una ventana. En la segunda, el mar se extendía y extendía sin fin aparente.

Él ignoraba las historias detrás de los otros mensajes. Como el hecho de que Daisuke y Takeru sí se encontraron con un Tengu travieso que terminó por convertirlos en grandes amigos; o la aventura de Jyou quien se sintió como un verdadero líder al guiar al menor del grupo; o la historia de amor de Ken y Miyako y el campo de rosas. A Koushiro solo le importaron esos dos postreros mensajes que lo removieron por dentro, haciéndolo sentir al sur del mar y al norte de la lluvia. Le gustaba sentirse ubicado geográficamente, así recordaba que ocupaba un lugar en el espacio, aunque fuese pequeño, en el mundo.

Una ráfaga de viento gélido toco su piel, él se crispo al tiempo que volteaba a la ventana… Afuera comenzaba a nevar.

—Hey, Koushiro, ¿cómo se forma la nieve?

Satoe miraba fijamente el constante caer de la nieve, sus codos estaba apoyados sobre la mesa, y sus ojos centelleaban admiración. La sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba no daba señales de vida, como si el frío la hubiese congelado. Contempló aquel rostro sereno, y en un arrebato deseo probar esos labios levemente pintados de rojo. Cuanto envidió en ese instante al señor Tachikawa, a Keisuke.

—¿Qué?

—Que cómo se forma la nieve —repitió sin vacilar.

Fue la primera vez que su cerebro se atropelló entre mil pensamientos. No sabía la respuesta, o no encontraba la respuesta apropiada.

—Es porque las nubes se deshacen —contestó.

Para ella esa respuesta fue satisfactoria, justo lo que esperaba.

A Koushiro le pareció que, efectivamente, el mar estaba en el sur como un lugar exacto e inexplorado, el mar en el norte, un territorio ya conocido pero ignorado, y la nieve… La nieve estaba lejos.

* * *

**Notas:** Los _Tengu_ son espíritus de la cultura popular japonesa que viven en bosques y les encanta molestar a la gente.

Los Studios Ghibli han producido un sinfín de películas como Totoro, El castilloambulante_, El castillo en el cielo _y un gran etcétera (Busquen imágenes de la ciudad de mitaka para que se de una mejor idea del robot que mencione).

_F__loccinaucinihilipilification_: "El acto o el caso de juzgar algo de ser inútil". Es una de las palabras más largas que existen en el inglés y, les presumo, el vocalista de la mejor banda en el mundo, **Muse**, la puede pronunciar :3

* * *

¡Hola! Pues como lo dice el summary este fic es para celebrar el segundo aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. Y es para Ficker D.A.T. Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un cincuenta por ciento, de verdad me costó horrores, debo confesarte que NO leí eso de que querías humor y el humor no se me da, siento mucho si no cumplí ni un poco con lo que esperabas. Me costaron muchos las parejas, en especial el KosuhiroXSatoe porque es la pareja más crack que he escuchado, pero me parecieron un buen reto. Y disculpa por el poco humor, y por mis analogías super raras. Pero me esforcé todo lo que pude por concluirlo. No creas que me saque de la nada la historia, poco después de que se eligieran las parejas empecé a escribir tu fic, y HikariCaelum está de testigo porque le mostré la historia XD

Bueno, de verdad que si no te gusto puedes matarme, o exiliarme del foro. Aun así te lo dedicó con mucho cariño :3

¡Felicidades al foro y a todos sus miembros!, me alegra ser parte de esta celebración. Siento que he aprendido mucho y todo es gracias a ustedes. Espero participar en el aniversario veinte, jejeje :P

Gracias por leer espero, deseo que lo hayan disfrutado, y una disculpa a mi amigo ya no tan secreto.

Sin más parloteo, me despido.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
